ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Justice League: Day of Darkseid
'Justice League: Day of Darkseid '''is an upcoming animated film from DC Comics Premiere Movie in 2014. It serves as a sequel to ''Batman: Gotham Legion. Plot TBA Voice Cast The Justice League *Tim Daly - Clark Kent/Superman *Kevin Conroy - Bruce Wayne/Batman *Susan Eisenberg - Princess Diana/Wonder Woman *Christopher Meloni - Hal Jordan/Green Lantern *Michael Rosenbaum - Barry Allen/The Flash *Miguel Ferrer - Orin/Arthur Curry/Aquaman *Kevin Michael Richardson - J'onn J'onzz/The Martian Manhunter *Neal McDonough - Oilver Queen/Green Arrow *James Remar - Katar Hol/Hawkman *David Kaye - Ray Palmer/Atom *Vanessa Marshall - Dinah Lance II/Black Canary *Tom Kenny - Patrick O'Brien/Plastic Man *Jeff Bennett - John Ulthoon/Red Tornado, The Creeper *Maria Canals - Shyera Hol/Hawkwoman *Jennifer Hale - Zatanna Zatara/Zatanna, Tora Olafsdotter/Ice *Cedric Yarbrough - Jason Rasuch/Firestorm *James Horan - Kent Nelson/Dr. Fate *Crispin Freeman - Michael Jon Carter/Booster Gold *Steven Blum - Ted Kord/Blue Beetle *Xander Berkeley - Nathaniel Adam/Captain Atom *Ioan Gruffudd - Scott Free/Mr. Miracle *Julianne Grossman - Barda Free/Big Barda *Rob Lowe - Billy Batson/Captain Marvel *Nolan North - Buddy Baker/Animal Man *Gina Torres - Mari McCabe/Vixen *Peter Lurie - Dimitri Pushkin/Rocket Red *Lauren Tom - Kimiyo Hoshi/Dr. Light *Grey DeLisle - Beatriz da Costa/Fire *Jeremy Piven - Ralph Dinby/Enlongated Man *Cam Clarke - Rex Mason/Metamorpho *Michael Dorn - John Henry Irons/Steel *Phil LaMarr - John Stewart/Green Lantern *Michael T. Wiess - Jason Blood/Etrigan The Demon *Bumper Robinson - Victor Stone/Cyborg *Tony Todd - Arnus/Augustus Freeman IV/Icon *Jonathan Adams - Zauriel *Kate Higgins - Helena Bertinelll/Huntress *Corey Burton - Curtis Falconer/Aztek *Keith Szarabajka - Charles Victor Szasz/The Question *Kari Wahlgren - Laura Klein/Moon Maiden *Michael Trucco - Adam Strange Villians *John DiMaggio - Darkseid, Starro *Peter Cullen - Anti-Monitor *Dee Bradley Baker - Ra's al Ghul, Desaad *Edward Asner - Granny Goodness *Michael York - Kanto *Clancy Brown - Parallax *Jonathan Adams - Atrocitus *Steven Blum - The Faceless Hunter Supporting Roles *Stana Katic - Talia al Ghul *Sam Riegel - Jimmy Olsen *Martin Jarvis - Alfred Pennyworth *Dana Delany - Lois Lane *Kari Wahlgren - Vicki Vale *John DiMaggio - Bo "Bibbo" Bibbowski *Cathy Cavadini - Cat Grant *Jason Marsden - Lucas "Snapper" Carr *David Kaye - Commissoner James Gordon *Grey DeLisle - Catherine Corbert *Lex Lang - Steven Trevor *Edward Asner - Perry White *Clancy Brown - King Faraday *Kevin Michael Richardson - Lucis Fox *Vicki Lewis - Iris West *Tim Curry - G. Gordon Godfrey *Steven Blum - Metron *Jeff Bennett - Jack Ryder Addtional Voices *J. Grant Albrecht *Jamie Alcroft *Leigh Allyn Baker *Troy Baker *Dante Basco *William H. Bassett *Michael Beattie *Michael Benyaer *Bob Bergen *Gregg Berger *Claudia Black *JB Blanc *Brian Bloom *David Boat *Ron Bottitta *Susan Boyd *Julianne Buescher *Hedy Burress *Cathy Cavadini *Larry Cedar *Chris Cox *Jim Cummings *Jon Curry *Olivia d'Abo *Rupert Degas *Denny Delk *Charles Dennis *Jessica DiCicco *Neil Dickson *Benjamin Diskin *Robin Atkin Downes *Richard Doyle *Paul Eiding *Greg Ellis *Richard Epcar *Keith Ferguson *Carlos Ferro *Lloyd Floyd *Miriam Flynn *Quinton Flynn *Nika Futterman *John Garry *Brian George *Patrick Gorman *Michael Gough *Mark Hamill *Zach Hanks *Jason Harris *Kyle Hebert *Mark Hildreth *Ali Hillis *Heather Hogan *Julian Holloway *James Horan *Sherman Howard *Roger L. Jackson *Nick Jameson *Tom Kane *Josh Keaton *Mikey Kelly *Matthew Labyorteaux *Juliet Landau *Don Leslie *Nancy Linari *David Lodge *Yuri Lowenthal *David Markus *Michael Massee *Danica McKellar *Nan McNamara *Graham McTavish *Jim Meskimen *Dan Milano *Dave B. Mitchell *Jarion Monroe *Mark Moseley *George Newbern *Laraine Newman *Daran Norris *Colleen O'Shaughnessey *Angel Parker *Khary Payton *Vyvan Pham *Geoff Pierson *Philip Proctor *Peter Renaday *Clive Revill *Daniel Riordan *Cindy Robinson *Salli Saffioti *Julian Sands *Dwight Schultz *Alan Shearman *Armin Shimerman *Roger Craig Smith *Rebecca Soler *April Stewart *Julian Stone *Karen Strassman *Tara Strong *Fred Tatasciore *Courtenay Taylor *James Arnold Taylor *Jen Taylor *Kirk Thornton *Erin Torpey *Hynden Walch *Jim Ward *Travis Willingham *Wally Wingert *Reno Wilson *Thomas F. Wilson *Dave Wittenberg *Matthew Wolf *Gwendoline Yeo Crew *Collette Sunderman - Voice Director Category:Movies Category:Crossovers